Some of image forming apparatuses, such as a copier, a facsimile, a printer, and a multifunction peripheral equipped with functions of these apparatuses, are equipped with a function of restarting when a glitch that prevents proper operation is caused. An example of such image forming apparatuses is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 listed below.
The conventional image forming apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 includes detection means for detecting a glitch, restarting means for executing restarting when a glitch is detected, and a restart inhibiting means for inhibiting restarting when a particular kind of glitch is detected. In this image forming apparatus, power to the apparatus is shut down in the case of the particular kind of glitch to inhibit restarting of the apparatus. Thereby, restarting is executed only where no existing glitch is fatal, and this helps improve the reliability and safety of the image forming apparatus.